As Flores
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: Eu vou dizer que foi o tédio, e vocês tem que acreditar em mim. Eu não voltei porque era divertido e reconfortante. Eu não voltei porque era primavera. Envy POV


**As Flores**

Envy sabe que deveria estar apavorado, mas não está. Simplesmente não está.

De fato, o sentimento mais forte que ele consegue ter enquanto ela aponta um revólver para a sua cabeça com uma mão, enquanto com a outra segura o tufo de cabelo dourado, é o de uma leve tristeza.

Ele olha o vaso de flores que deu a ela no fim da primavera. Suas folhas estão amareladas, muitas já caíram. Desconfia que não é só o efeito do outono. Ela deve ter deixado de regá-las há muito tempo. Ele devia ter percebido antes.

Mas não percebeu.

Simplesmente não percebeu.

**X**

**As pessoas dizem que tédio não é um bom motivo para fazer as coisas. Essas pessoas estão erradas, é claro. Se você quer saber, os últimos anos da minha vida foram movidos pelo tédio. O tédio me levava a fazer tudo.**

**Inclusive matar. E, se você levar e consideração um sentido mais abrangente, inclusive morrer.**

**X**

**Hohenheim já tinha partido para o outro lado do portão há mais de uma década. Duvido que ele ainda esteja vivo. Já era um homem de idade─mais do que parecia, muito mais─quando foi. E parece clichê e tudo, mas com ele se foi a razão da minha existência.**

**Dos homunculi só tinham sobrado Wrath e eu. Todos se foram, um a um, e mesmo ele acabou sumindo no mundo. Não posso dizer que sentia falta **_**deles**_**, não posso dizer que sentia falta de **_**ninguém**_**. Só de ter o que fazer. Foi divertido matar pessoas por um tempo, mas perdeu a graça depois do terceiro ano.**

**Eu até me deixei capturar pelos militares, só pra ver essa tal de **_**prisão**_**. Sem graça alguma. Passei lá pouco tempo antes de fugir e cortar mais uma coisa da minha lista.**

**Viajei um bocado também, mas sempre acabei voltando. E agora estava **_**entediado**_**.**

**Naquele dia de primavera─ou pelo menos parecia primavera─, eu estava numa cafeteria. Aliás, essa é uma das coisas que eu não preciso fazer, mas descobri que não é tão ruim assim: me alimentar.**

**Especialmente café. Aqueles com aquela coisa chamada chantilly.**

**Foi quando ela sentou na minha frente, sem a menor cerimônia.**

"**Oi," Ela disse. Alguma coisa nela parecia familiar, embora eu não soubesse o quê. "se importa se eu sentar aqui?"**

**Outrora eu teria pegado uma daquelas facas e cravado na testa dela, mas isso já tinha perdido a graça. Humanos, às vezes, são mais interessantes vivos. "Faria mais sentido perguntar **_**antes**_** de sentar."**

**Mas ela só sorriu. Parecia constrangida e desconfortável. "Desculpe."**

**Eu concordei com a cabeça e decidi continuar quieto, tomando meu café. Ela continua perdida como um gato no dia de mudança, como um cego no tiroteio, e por algum motivo não consegue desviar os olhos do meu rosto.**

"_**O que**_** foi?"**

**Ela saiu de seu torpor como que com um estalo. "Nada!" Exclamou e voltou a tomar café. "Nada. Desculpe. É que você parece um tanto... familiar." Ela levantou os olhos para mim, e parecia triste. "Parece, mas eu juro que não é uma cantada!"**

**Eu ergui uma sobrancelha. Me pergunto como não percebi, naquele momento─quando ela não se calou, quero dizer. As pessoas não tentam ser simpáticas demais com quem não conhecem.**

"**Militar?"**

"**Não."**

"**Não vai em dar nenhuma pista?" Ela disse, bebericando algo que cheirava como expresso. "qual o seu nome?"**

"**Não é da sua conta."**

"**Não mesmo. Eu não falaria de contas com alguém que acabei de conhecer."** **Ela riu─aparentemente algo que gosta muito de fazer, e minhas sobrancelhas subiram. A idéia da faca na testa estava me parecendo cada vez melhor. "Meu nome é Elysia Hughes."**

_Hughes._

**Quase recordação. Dejà vú ou algo assim. **

"**Militar?" **

**A pergunta escapou da minha boca antes que pudesse me conter e seu efeito foi imediato: era mais do que surpresa. Era medo, pânico naqueles olhos cor de água** ─**era muito mais do que se esperava****. "Você me conhece?"**

"**Não sei."**

"**Quem é você?"**

"**Envy."**

**Elysia ficou quieta, seus olhos intensos e duros. Depois, sacudiu a cabeça e riu, mas parecia, de certa forma, falso. "Não, sério."**

"**Eu estava falando sério."**

"**Não... sua mãe viu você bebê, olhou bem fundo nos seus olhos e disse **_**tu te chamarás Envy?**_**"**

**Agora ela sorria. Sorria de verdade novamente.**

"**Por que o meu nome tem que ser o que a minha mãe me deu?"**

"**O seu nome é o que está nos seus documentos."**

"**Que documentos?"**

**Desistindo, ela encostou-se ao banco da cafeteria e tomou um longo gole do expresso. Eu não lhe disse meu nome, mas conforme ela foi voltando, dia após dia, eu percebi que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de dizer.**

**Era primavera, mas mais coisas pareciam estar ganhando vida além das flores.**

**X**

**Eu vou dizer que foi o tédio. E vocês **_**tem**_** que acreditar em mim.**

**Eu voltei, na tarde seguinte ─como em todas as outras tardes ─porque estava vivo há doze décadas e tinham-se esgotado as coisas para se fazer no planeta, exceto conversar com uma jovem adulta excêntrica e que gostava de rir. Isso eu nunca tinha tentado ─nem Lust, nem Sloth se encaixavam no perfil.**

**E não voltei porque era divertido e reconfortante.**

**Eu não voltei porque era primavera.**

**X**

"**Você mora por aqui?"**

**Já fazia quase duas semanas que nos encontrávamos todos os dias naquele mesmo lugar. Eu gostava de tomar café, ela simplesmente aparecia para sentar comigo, mesmo quando havia outras mesas.**

**Era estranho. Ser preferido aos outros.**

"**Não."**

"**Então por que **_**essa **_**cafeteria?"**

"**É a que eu mais gosto na cidade."**

**Elysia mexeu seu expresso, pensativamente. "É bom, mas eu não atravessaria a cidade por ele. Eu moro por aqui. Ah, melhor pagar o café. **_**Ah!**_** ─"**

**Quando puxou a carteira de dentro do bolso, uma porção de fotos caiu. Ele se apressou em recolhê-las, mas não foi rápida o bastante para me impedir de vê-las.**

**Eram várias fotos de família. Ela, pequenininha, no colo da mãe, com o que presumi ser o pai ao seu lado. Ele tinha os cabelos puxados pra trás, óculos, vestia a farda dos militares e um sorriso tranqüilo como eu nunca vira **_**meu**_** pai usar.**

**Foi como se gelo preenchesse o meu estômago lentamente conforme percebia porque tanto ela quando o nome Hughes me pareciam familiares.**

"**É o seu pai?" Perguntei. Ainda não tinha entendido completamente porque me importava tanto, mas queria me agarrar no resquício de esperança de ela ainda poder dizer **_**Não.**_

"**É," Ela respondeu, nervosa, recolhendo a última foto. Levantou-se em seguida. "Vou lá pagar o café." Houve uma ligeira hesitação antes de ela dar o primeiro passo, e voltou seu olhar para mim de novo. Parecia medo. Eu lembrava daquele medo ─eu estava lá, disfarçado, mas lá, no dia em que ela recebeu a notícia da morte do pai. "Nos vemos amanhã, certo?"**

**Fiz que sim com a cabeça.**

**Se meu coração ainda batesse, estaria acelerado. Se meu sangue ainda corresse nas veias, é possível que eu ficasse ainda mais pálido.**

**Eu tinha matado o pai da única pessoa que começava a significar alguma coisa na minha vida.**

**X **

"**Por que decidiu me acompanhar até minha casa? Você nunca fez isso."**

**Ela tinha mania de fazer essas perguntas espertinhas para as quais nem eu sei a resposta. Porque não tenho nada mais pra fazer?**

"**Sei lá. Estava escuro. Você estava sozinha."**

"**Como **_**sempre,**_** diga-se de passagem." Ela disse, rindo. "É aqui." E apontou um prédio branco, com várias janelas iluminadas.**

"**Legal," Eu disse, desinteressado. Eu já sabia que tinha acompanhado-a mais para vê-la do que para saber onde morava. "bom, o pacote está entregue. Boa noite, Elysia."**

**Ela riu novamente. "Boa noite, **_**Envy.**_**"**

"**William."**

"**O quê?"**

"**O nome que minha mãe me deu e que estaria nos meus documentos, se eu tivesse algum. William da Luz."**

**Houve um momento de silêncio. Eu próprio não dizia aquele nome há mais de um século ─talvez mais de dois. Não parecia o **_**meu**_** nome. Parecia uma palavra solta, que eu tinha apanhado como se agarrasse um pássaro em pleno vôo.**

**E, para mim, significava pouco mais que um pássaro qualquer.**

**Elysia, por outro lado**

_**sorriu**_

**genuinamente, radiante como eu nunca tinha visto.**

**Com a chave parada na fechadura, ela simplesmente voltou-se, pôs-se nas pontas dos pés e esmagou os lábios contra os meus.**

**Era primavera. Eu comecei a entender porque os humanos gostavam dessa estação.**

**X **

"Quando você descobriu?" Ele diz, sombrio. Não precisa perguntar para saber de quem é o cabelo que ela segura: está paralisado.

É surpreendente e improvável. Ao mesmo tempo em que Elysia sorri, seus olhos parecem cheios de água. "Eu _sempre_ soube, Envy. Quando te vi na cafeteria no primeiro dia, eu te reconheci. Os militares já deixaram esse caso há anos, mas eu não. _Aparência andrógina e cabelos verdes._"

"Era tudo mentira," O sorriso presunçoso e superior de Envy está de volta. Parece que nunca saiu de lá. "me pergunto como não percebi antes. _Eu _sou o mestre dos disfarces. Mas como você conseguiu isso?" Ele faz uma tentativa de meneio de cabeça em direção aos cabelos dourados.

"Você me disse seu nome. Deu um trabalho e tanto encontrar qualquer registro, já faz mais de um século. Mas a sua mãe─Dante, não era?" Ela faz uma pausa curta, como quem força a memória. "Isso parece doentio. Mas encontrei o laboratório de alquimia dela─e ela guardou _pedaços inteiros_ de você. Parece que foi o que ela usou pra realizar a alquimia humana. Em formol durante séculos."

Envy a encara com seus olhos violeta─frios, sem alma. O monstro no fundo de sua alma, ou falta dela, está de volta─se é que o deixou alguma vez. Não se importava mais. Se houve qualquer coisa que florescera dentro dele, agora estava amarelo e seco.

"Atire, Elysia."

Entre eles, havia flores, cafés, fotografias e primeiros beijos. Tristes acordes ─ mas era outono, e ela obedeceu.

**X**

**N/A: Ok, hã... eu ainda não morri (mas sei que parece). Tenho muitas coisas a dizer e adoraria que continuassem lendo.**

**Essa fic foi originalmente escrita para a gincana do Mundo dos Fics em fevereiro deste ano. Porém, devido ao limite de palavras, tinha ficado muito menor do que eu precisava, e por isso não foi postada na ocasião. Mexi no texto pouco a pouco ao longo dos meses, mas ainda não estou 100 por cento satisfeita.**

**Um aviso, porque algumas pessoas **_**vão**_** surtar: **_**não**_**, eu não sou a favor deste casal!**** XD**

**E sim, eu sei que eu mereço o prêmio do **casal mais estranho do ano** depois dessa! Bom, pelo menos tirando coisas como Al/Puro Osso e derivados.**

**Bom, o negócio é o seguinte: não é que eu goste do casal, é que eu precisava escrever **_**esta**_** história. Apenas essa. Com o vilão se tornando vítima e vice-versa. Com a vingança cruel e sádica de Elysia Hughes. ****Eu não acho que esse casal funcione em qualquer outro contexto.**** Não me dêem lollicon de aniversário ou eu vou quebrar coisas. De preferência vossos ilustres braços.**

**(??!)**

**Bom, voltando ao que interessa.**

**O tema original do desafio era escolher duas estações do ano e colocá-las no plano presente e passado. Bom, eu escolhi "outono lembrando de primavera" e é claro que associar o título "As Flores" foi automático e eu não pensei duas vezes. Sou um ser humano patético!**

**Bom, enfim, eu adoraria saber o que eventuais leitores acharam desta minha pequena e bizarra extravagância. Apesar da N/A meio rabugenta, eu não mordo nem arranho, juro. (Cof cof--No máximo, cuspo.)**


End file.
